legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Darkness
Information The Warriors of Darkness are the Shadowrealm's most elite and cunning soldiers in the shadow army and serve as Delanis's main espionage and attack commanders. Augmented with dark seals of power, the Warriors are able to utilize magic and melee attacks at a much greater rate than most opponents. They were personally created by Delanis as his most elite trooper division and as the main commanders of the shadow army. They all share Delanis's deep hatred for the Multiverse and its inhabitants, dedicating themselves to assisting the Shadowrealm in destroying it once and for all. History Created using an ancient Shadow summoning spell, The Warriors of Darkness were created with the purpose of espionage and attack strategy. They serve as Delanis's most elite trooper division, being augmented with dark seals that enhance not only their bodies endurance, but also attack and magic power, giving them many advantages over most of the Shadowrealm's enemies. They each also have different specialties such as melee expertise, enhanced knowledge in magic skills and attacks, and scouting and archery. They have been said to be the most dangerous group of Shadows to ever originate from the bowls of the Shadowrealm. They serve their master with the purpose of destroy The Protectors of the Light and aiding in the Multiverse's assimilation. Members Teronis (Leader) - The first member created by Delanis's necromancers, Teronis was built for leadership and battle. He is equipped with the seal of command, a seal that gives him expert leadership skills and the ability to command and summon Pure and Tank Shadows. He is an expert in Swordsmanship and has the ability to infuse his blade with Shadow Toxin. He is the leader of The Warriors. Shade (Former Member) (Deceased) - The second member created for the warriors, Shade acts as the rouge and infiltrator of the group, possessing such abilities as invisibility and transformation. He is equipped with the seal of espionage, giving him enhanced stealth an infiltration skills for use in his missions. He wields two shadow daggers that can combine into a sword if his regular daggers fail. He also has the ability to transform into any person he has killed for the purpose of infiltrating enemy camps and bases. He only possesses the ability to command Pure Shadows, unlike his commander Teronis. Over his career, he showed greater hatred to the Protectors and the Multiverse, even plotting to assassinate Princess Celestia. He is also the most insane out of the three when it comes to destroying the Omniverse and its people. He soon went rouge and attempted to kill Celestia in front of the Protectors and the summer sun festival visitors. He was later allowed back into the army after revealing the Multiverse's plan to stop Delanis from finding the Multiversal Stone. He is killed by Garrick Vons during the first attack on the Shadowrealm. Kalion (Current Member) - Kalion is the third and final member of The Warriors, taking the role as the group's Mage and healer. He is equipped with the seal of Mages, a seal that gives him mastery in even the most advanced magic classes. Even though he was designed as a fire mage, his main form of magic attacks usually consist of lightning based attacks, stunning and turning his enemies to dust. He is able to summon Shadow Soldiers at will and is only capable of commanding them as well as Pures. Appearances The Warriors of Darkness appear in LOTM: Darkness Rising as the secondary antagonists. They make their appearance after the Shadowrealm seal breaks and proceed to offer Princess Celestia a chance to surrender the Multiverse. After she denies the offer, their commander Teronis gives Delanis their answer and promising to assist him in his mission to take his revenge out on the Multiverse. Category:Villians Category:Upcoming Villains Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Denizens of The Shadowrealm Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising